Lilmoth (Online)
Lilmoth is a city that appears in . Lilmoth is known for sunken Imperial villas, as well as, the merchants that play a central part in the city's government and culture. Sublocations *High-End Furnishings *Lilmoth Fighters Guild *Lilmoth Mages Guild *The Lusty Argonian Footman (Inn) *Lilmoth Countinghouse (Bank) **Nesh-Deeka's Shop of Musical Wonders *Cyrodilic Collections *Lilmoth Wayshrine *Lilmoth Outlaws Refuge * Quests *Missing in Murkmire *The Assassin's Arbitration *The Sounds of Home *Whispers in the Wood * Notable items *''A Culinary Adventure, Volume 3'' – On the docks, next to a boat, southwest of the Shallow Skiff *''A Grand Transformation'' – On the south platform behind the Lilmoth Mages Guild *''A History of Lilmoth'' – In The Lusty Argonian Footman *''Black Marsh Awaits!'' – On a crate next to the Marshbound Sloop *''Death-Hunts Await'' – On a column at the water south of Lilmoth Wayshrine *''Dossier: The Newcomer'' – In the Vestige's inventory during "Missing in Murkmire," in Cyrodilic Collections after *''Dossier: Varo Hosidias'' – In the Vestige's inventory during "Missing in Murkmire," in Cyrodilic Collections after *''Dossier: Zadaza'' – In the Vestige's inventory during "Missing in Murkmire," in Cyrodilic Collections after *''Eshraf's Journal'' – On a platform at the end of the trail leading west from the city *''From Wrothgar to Lilmoth: A Smith's Tale, Vol 1'' – Peatfire Smithery *''Keema-Ru's Grave-Stake'' – East of the Marshbound Sloop during the quest "The Assassin's Arbitration" *''Letter from Paheiza'' – In Nurhei's Warehouse during the quest "The Assassin's Arbitration" *''Letters from the War: Mead!'' – On the table in front of Recruiter Andrilo, southeast of the Fighters Guild *''Lost Tales of the Famed Explorer: Fragment I'' – First floor of Cyrodilic Collections *''Lost Tales of the Famed Explorer: Fragment II'' – On a table in The Lusty Argonian Footman *''Lost Tales of the Famed Explorer: Fragment III'' – Next to the Outfit Station on a shelf *''Lost Tales of the Famed Explorer: Fragment IV'' – On a table next to The Festering Jewel *''Lost Tales of the Famed Explorer: Fragment V'' – On a platform near the sea to the southeast *''Lost Tales of the Famed Explorer: Fragment VI'' – Lilmoth Mages Guild *''On Playing the Frogs'' – At a campfire east of Cyrodillic Collections' house *''On the Ghost People'' – On the second floor of a ruined house east of Lilmoth Wayshrine *''Scaly Steeds of Black Marsh'' *''That of Void'' – At the Bog Brokers, next to Nisswo Ajul-Jas *''The Blackwater War, Volume 4'' – On a platform at the end of the eastern road leaving the city *''The Blackwater War, Volume 5'' – In a boat to the south of the Lilmoth Wayshrine *''The Lusty Argonian Footman, Volume 1'' – Outside The Lusty Argonian Footman *''The Sharper Tongue: A Jel Primer'' – Lilmoth Mages Guild *''Tribes of Murkmire: Black-Tongues'' – In a boat near Varo Hosidias, east of Lilmoth Mages Guild * Characters *Eltrys Frasoric *Famia Mercius *Murkmire Guard *Paheiza *Nurhei ;High-End Furnishings *Adosa Veralor *Harnwulf ;The Lusty Argonian Footman *Ajim-Jaa *Captain Jimila *Chuxu *Faerorin *Haxal – Brewer *Jasudei – Innkeeper *Jeberilie Cedmain *Laughs-at-Fishes *Nisswo Nedhellas *Norrareth *Ogzar – Chef *Pengaenion *Reekeesh – Merchant *Selene Pasiacus *Shurrog *Skjorlak *Sulahkeesh *Tar-Lurash *Tsudeereeus *Vohta-Lan – Grocer * Appearances * * * * ** ru:Лилмот (Murkmire) Category:Murkmire: Locations Category:Online: Cities